


I'm Well Acquainted With Villains That Live In My Head

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dan has schizophrenia and has been clean for months, but when Phil leaves to go to his parents, Dan relapses. basically Dan's imagining voices that are saying Phil doesn't love him and that Phil isn't coming back. fluffy ending please, thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Well Acquainted With Villains That Live In My Head

"You sure you'll be alright?" Phil asks as he pulls on his coat. "I really can stay if you need me, Dan."  
Dan scoffs in response. "I've been clean for months, I think I'll be okay for a weekend."  
Phil doesn't laugh. "Okay. Call me if you need anything." He grabs the handle of his suitcase and leans in for one last peck on the lips.

Dan gladly accepts the gesture.

And then Phil is off, the sound of the wheels on his suitcase receding.

Dan let out a sigh, looking around the empty apartment sadly. "It's only for a weekend," he reminds himself. "Only for a weekend."

~

Dan was watching anime at 2am when he first heard it. It was faint, almost like a mosquito, but it was definitely there.

Knowing what this meant, Dan shot up and sped to the kitchen where he kept his meds. Had he forgotten to take them today?

He popped the top open quickly and shook out two white pills. After popping them in his mouth, he swallowed them dry.

"-can't get rid... Easily..."

Dan whimpered. He clumsily felt around his jean pockets for his phone, unlocking it with shaking hands and finger hovering over the one favorited contact.

"Go ahead. Do i... He'll just hate.... More."

Dan's heart hurt. "Stop it, you're not real!"

"-very real."

"No!"

"He doesn't love y... You know."

The boy slid down the row of counters his back had been touching, finally coming to rest on the floor. "Stop..." He said weakly.

The voice was getting clearer. "All of this hassle... Just for YOU... who would want YOU?"

Dan let out a loud sob. He clutched his head and pulled at his hair roughly. "STOP IT!"

Tears flowed ruthlessly down his face in a cascading waterfall, his sons barely coming close to drowning out the voice.

"He's never coming back, Dan. He doesn't love you!"

Dan didn't have the energy to resist anymore, so he just let everything wash over him.  
In the midst of his struggle, he didn't hear the front door open, or the voice that spoke afterwards.   
"Dan? I'm back! The roads were bad with all the rain, so I just came back."  
Phil got no response.  
"Dan?"  
Then he heard the sobbing. He dropped his bag and rushed to the source, and stopped in his tracks.  
There Dan was, curled up in a ball in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Dan?!" Phil yelped, rushing to the boy and pulling him into a hug.  
"God, what happened?!"Dan sniffled loudly. "H-he said you weren't coming b-back! That you don't love me..."

Phil held him tighter. "No, no, of course I'd never leave you! I love you!"

The boy sobbed into Phil's shoulder as a response.

"I promise I will always be here for you."


End file.
